Roses
by Angel of Tsuki
Summary: Naruto always loved Black Roses


Anime: Naruto

Date started: 10/27/07

Date Finished: 10/27/07

Summary: Naruto always loved Black roses.

RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRosesRosesRosesRosesRoses

He had liked black roses. Naruto.

_"Ne, ne, Sasuke aren't these pretty!" he had exclaimed holding up a hand full of them_

_"Hn. Dobe. Black roses are the symbol for death." I had replied_

_"Maybe but they also symbolize rebirth, Teme."(1)_

_"Hn. Whatever……Dobe what are you doing?"_

_"Buying some. I want them n my house. A rose to represent the people I've lost. Two for my parents, one for the old man, 2 for Haku and Zabuza, one for Chiyo-baasama……" After buying all the flowers that Naruto had needed they left the shop._

_"Ne, Sasuke tell sensai I'll be a little late please."_

He did that everyday for four years. Bought a black rose for everyone who was precious to him, who had died. Soon though instead of just buying them for the dead, he started buying blue ones as well, for all of the friends he still had.(2) Soon the Dobe had, had a wonderful collection of black and blue roses. Then he started giving the blue ones out to all of his friends, while still keeping some for his apartment. Soon though Naruto had started to look pale and smaller then the black outfit that Sasuke, Sakura, and Sai had gotten him for his birthday. And then he started coughing. It was a horrible cough that had his entire body shaking. He just told everybody that it was a cold, and that it'd be gone soon enough. And even as sick as he was he still went out everyday to buy and deliver his flowers.

RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRosesRosesRosesRosesRosesRoses

His cough soon got better. He did seem like he was getting better, until he started burning up. And his cough returned. Naruto and Sasuke had been playing Dodge ball in gym. Everyone in the school had known that Naruto had been sick earlier that year, and even though he was still a little pale and smaller than his clothes, he had looked like he was doing better. That was until the physical extersion of all the running and dodging brought back the cough. He fell to the ground coughing. Sasuke had dropped the ball he was about to throw and Ran to his friend.

_"Naruto! Naruto!" He had called running over. "Naruto! Sit up!" He had exclaimed._

_"Sasuke." Naruto had gotten out between coughing. "Help. Please."_

_"I'm trying Naruto. I'm trying." Sasuke had eventually gotten Naruto to sit up, but to keep him sitting up and not doubled over, he had to hold the blonde's back against his chest. Soon the coughing had stopped._

_"Are you alright?" Sasuke had asked._

_"Yeah." Naruto answered panting._

_"Come one." Said Sasuke standing up, and holding out his hand._

_"Where are you going?" Naruto asked taking the offered hand._

_"We're leaving."_

_"Teme! It's the middle of the day!"_

_"You just almost passed out coughing. We. Are. Leaving."_

_"Fine. Whatever."_

_"Why didn't you tell anyone you were still sick?" Sasuke asked later at their apartment._

_"I didn't want anyone to worry." Answered Naruto. He had looked around the living room. "Teme. I'm going out. I need to get more flowers."_

_"No. You're sick. You're going to bed."_

_"You're not my mother Teme!"_

_"No I'm not. But I still care enough to put you in bed. It's much to cold for you, who's sick, to go out." Sasuke replied reaching his hand out to test Naruto's temperature. "You're burning up. Bed. Now."_

_"Fine I'm going. I'm go…" Naruto never got to finish that sentence. He had passed out. That was the last day the kids at school saw Naruto._

"Dobe….I miss you." A lone tear traveled down his pale face. "I'm sorry" He whispered. "I'm sorry I said all those mean things."

_"Naruto. Get better. Please." He whispered. It had been 3 weeks since Naruto's coughing fit at school. He hadn't been out of the house since. And the only time Sasuke left was to get food and to buy and deliver Naruto's flowers for him. In those three weeks Naruto's health had declined. His breath came in shallow rattling breaths. When he was awake though, he tried to smile. For Sasukes's sake. They both knew though. That Naruto wasn't going to get better. They laughed. They cried. They even fought a little. It was their way of saying goodbye. Sakura and Kakashi were also over a lot. They were always a team. Kakashi the mentor, Sasuke the genius, Sakura the medic, and Naruto the friend, the clown, the most liked. On one of these visits Naruto passed. It was a tragic affair. Naruto had complained of being tired and had fallen asleep. Everyone had tiptoed out of the room and sat in the kitchen with a cup of tea. Half an hour later Sasuke went to go check on Naruto. There was a scream. Kakashi and Sakura went running into the bedroom. What they saw was heart breaking. Sasuke was next to Naruto's side, his hand holding Naruto's smaller one, tears streaming down his face. Kakashi and Sakura knew the worst had happened. Kakashi gently pried Sasuke from his friend._

_"No! Naruto! Please! Come back! Please!" he had cried trying to get away from Kakashi and get back to his best friend._

_"Sakura go inform Tsunade. I'll take Sasuke to the living room." Everything else for a week was a blur for Sasuke. He only remembered Naruto's funeral because as Naruto's best friend, Roommate and almost brother. It was a sad quiet affair. There were lots of tears._

RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRosesRosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRoses

' It's been six months since Naruto died. I've been having a hard time coping. Sakura and Kakashi have been there for me, but it's not the same. I have talked to my brother just like you always wanted me to Naruto. He's moved into our apartment. He's in my room. I couldn't bare the thought of someone, even my brother, sleeping in your room, so I've moved in there. I still buy the flowers. Just like you did. And I pass them out to all of your friends, like you asked me to. Naruto….I miss you.' As Sasuke and Sakura stood there in front of Naruto's grave, They thought of the time when they had been fighting and then Naruto had come up to them and pulled them into a hug. And as these thoughts came and went in their minds, a young blonde haired kid watched this with a sad smile.

"Good luck my friends." He whispered and then disappeared.

RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRoses RosesRosesRosesRosesRosesRoses

A/N this is my first writing piece for a long time. The other one Akatsuki Musical was written with a friend while we were bored. This one just came to me.

1) Black roses symbolize Death

2) Blue roses symbolize: a blue rose givin can symbolize the rarity of your partner. or in Naruto's case Friends.

_This fic is for Pink-MaskedDKA__from deviantart whose picture inspired the ending for this fic. Thanks Pink-MaskedDKa!!_


End file.
